<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>letting your hair down by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775246">letting your hair down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It took me forever to realize it — and I still have to reprocess it from time to time, too — but there’s nothing immoral about relaxing for once in your life.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>letting your hair down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a quick drabble of sorts on the effort it takes to let yourself live a happy life. adora’s POV</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faster than she had expected, there came a day when the Sword of Protection was gathering dust, leaning on the wall, propped up by a few hooks.</p><p>Post-war, there had been plenty of uses for She-Ra. Destruction to heave aside with her strength, splintered Horde factions to combat with her prowess, and magic, of course, to restore with her innate power.</p><p>Nearly eight years afterward, there wasn’t as much dire action. Rebuilding was best left to the inhabitants of Etheria — so She-Ra was, by a vague definition of the word, <em>done</em>. Finished. Aside from the very occasional appearance, usually for ambassadorial reasons, Adora had hardly summoned her at all in the last year. It was surreal.</p><p>The sword was hung above the doorway of her bedroom, not far from where Catra’s mask stood on display on a shelf, placed among other trinkets and momentos collected over the years. It was central to her vision from the bed, not that she had put it under any scrutinizing observation until, well, now. Other than needing a good wipe-down with a clean rag, it was spotless. Probably, Adora thought, by nature of being a magically procured weapon.</p><p>She was removed from her thoughts by the sound of the front door shutting.</p><p>“Adora? You home? I bought a stupid amount of vegetables from the market, they were overstocked so I got them for real cheap.”</p><p>Sliding off the mattress, she made her way to the den.</p><p>Catra was making a concerted effort to balance two bags worth of produce in each arm. Taking both from her right side, Adora rolled her eyes.</p><p><em>Beautiful</em>.</p><p>“You planning on feeding an army with our grocery budget?”</p><p>“No, dumbass, we promised to cook for when Sparkles and Bow come by tomorrow.”</p><p>“Ah, right. Not awake yet, sorry.”</p><p>Catra gave her an incredulous glance.</p><p>“It’s 10 AM. You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just, y’know. Thinking.”</p><p>After helping Catra with organizing the vegetables, she leant against the kitchen counter. That hadn’t been a lie at all. She wasn’t sure what had gotten into her, but she had been feeling oddly contemplative since she woke up.</p><p>“Do you think it’s bad that I feel, like, calm? You know, just… unconcerned?”</p><p>Catra gave her another look and strode over to where she stood, wrapping her arms around Adora’s waist.</p><p>“Oh, Adora,” she drawled out, “What the hell are you talking about?”</p><p>Adora laughed, “Just musing. I was looking at the sword this morning, and I realized I haven’t been She-Ra in... practically forever.”</p><p>Catra scrunched her nose and paused for a moment.</p><p>“Huh. I guess you haven’t.” Catra scrunched her nose and paused for a moment. “Hasn’t really been a need for you to be insanely buff or tall in a while. Not like we’ve got much in the house out of reach for normal Adora.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, that’s it! What have I done recently that’s required effort?”</p><p>Catra pulled away and looked her in the eyes, nonplussed.</p><p>“Nothing at all. You’ve only, y’know, been working to map <em>the entire known universe</em>, along with serving as a primary consultant for all intergalactic relationships. That’s all.”</p><p>Adora frowned.</p><p>“You’ve been doing <em>lots</em> of stuff Adora. All of it meaningful — not that it would be any less valid if it weren’t, but I’m honestly surprised that the extent your work hasn’t clicked in that thick skull of yours.”</p><p>The remark earned Catra a punch to the arm, but Adora’s expression softened.</p><p>“I don’t know. Am I even She-Ra anymore?”</p><p>The two simply stared at each other, as Catra’s face contorted with exasperation.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Adora jumped to speak before Catra tore into her.</p><p>“Look, I’m not trying to get all contemplative with you or anything, but… Ugh, I know She-Ra’s purpose isn’t tied to my destiny, and blah, blah, blah, but I just feel like I’m not doing enough if I’m letting that power just <em>sit</em> there. Using it wouldn’t be any better, though.”</p><p>She continued, “When I was younger, sometimes I’d just transform for the hell of it, but that doesn’t feel appropriate or productive anymore. It’s like using the most powerful tool in your arsenal for fun; it’s almost disrespectful.”</p><p>Adora made her way through the kitchen and slumped into their sofa. Catra followed close behind.</p><p>“What are you trying to say?” Catra’s words were direct, but supportive. Pleasantly grounding, for Adora.</p><p>“I guess I just feel like I’ve let myself go, in a twisted way. I think it’s that part of me that felt so essential for such a long time isn’t as relevant to my whole sense of self anymore.”</p><p>“That’s not a bad thing, though, is it? I don’t think that the absence — the hypothetical absence of She-Ra is a loss at this point.”</p><p>Adora sat more upright at the concept, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>“What does that mean?” She hadn’t meant to come across as accusational as she was sure she sounded, but Catra was unfazed.</p><p>“She’s there if we need her. If we haven’t needed your ridiculous divine power, then we haven’t needed your ridiculous divine power. It’s not as if you’ve lost the ability,” Catra paused for effect before facetiously leaning into Adora’s face, “<em>Have</em> you?”</p><p>Adora considered shoving her off, but decided that the inverse would be more effective, making quick work of dragging her down into a forceful embrace. Catra faked a push of resistance, but let herself fall onto Adora, both laughing.</p><p>“Okay, I <em>do</em> think I understand what you’re saying. I’m sure it’s weird to spend a third of your life saving the damn world as an amazonian goddess and suddenly realize the amazonian goddess has no business in your day-to-day life anymore.</p><p>Adora smiled, but remained unconvinced, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Look.”</p><p>Catra straddled Adora’s waist before taking off her shirt.</p><p>“Woah, okay. I don’t mind a distraction from this at all, but—”</p><p>“No, look. What do you see?”</p><p>Confused but certainly not complaining, Adora put her hands on Catra’s hips and tried her hardest to concentrate on her torso.</p><p>“Uh. I see my ridiculously attractive wife on my lap. Wait, is there a correct answer?”</p><p>“What about my body is different?”</p><p>“What? Your body is different? Did you get a tattoo?”</p><p>Catra swatted at Adora’s face. “No, what’s different about my body from when we were younger?”</p><p>“Oh. I mean, we’re both older now. Not that it’s not a bad thing. I guess, uh,” Adora cringed before continuing, “You’re not as… toned as you used to be?”</p><p>Catra raised her brow, motioning for Adora to continue.</p><p>“Not that you’re not still, like, <em>super</em> hot. Unfairly so. We just don’t need to be as battle-ready as we used to be.”</p><p>She received a nod.</p><p>“Ah. I get it now.”</p><p>“Think of it like metaphorically letting your hair down,” Catra spoke, nearly whispering, leaning back down to run her fingers through Adora’s loose blonde locks. “It took me forever to realize it — and I still have to reprocess it from time to time, too — but there’s nothing immoral about relaxing for once in your life.”</p><p>Adora leaned into the touch, sighing as her tension melted.</p><p>“I don’t need my claws out anymore. Your sense of security is nothing to be ashamed of. Living on-edge doesn’t serve any positive purpose other than being able to be all ‘told you so’ on the off-chance something does go wrong.”</p><p>The two lied in silence as Catra’s hands made their way around her neck and came to a rest on Adora’s chest.</p><p>“Props to you for realizing this was an Adora problem and not a She-ra problem,” Adora breathed out, laughing.</p><p>“That's synonymous — you know that.”</p><p>Adora hummed in response, and they allowed themselves to be quiet once more. Her arms wrapped around Catra’s lithe form and held her tight.</p><p>“You deserve happiness.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I mean it, you deserve to be at peace.”</p><p>“Oh,” Adora’s eyes widened. “Mara, she… Mara told me something very similar once. I don’t know how I haven’t taken that advice yet.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s something to do. It’s more like a way to live.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>